Power Of the Vixen
by GoldenNinjaBot360
Summary: Same universe as Power of One by DragonScouter, but a different timeline that doesn't affect her story. I won't be posting this until she posts the chapter alerting 'Vixen' of the disappearance of her friend. Oh my gosh this is going to be FUN!


I apologize for such a short chapter, but I _really_ wanted to get this posted today, and I'm working on several other, much more popular, projects. Same universe as Power of One by DragonScouter, up to her if she wants this to be the exact timeline.

* * *

**Files and Armor**

_Alexandra Sindra's files_

_Prymo Jacob Paragon_

_0013_

_He's my co worker…  
I've been working with him for, what? Five weeks already? And we've almost been crushed five times, blasted to smithereens twenty, and almost died due to oxygen deprivation thrice. Oh, did I forget the dimension jumping bit? I did? Wow… I almost died then too. Way to go boss. You are the effing best co worker ever. I need to go tell Prymo something…_

* * *

"**Oi, PRYMO!**" Alex shouted, tearing her eyes away from the monitor.

"**What? I'm napping!**" Prymo yelled back, and she heard him shifting on  
the couch.

"Why not use instant armor paint on our suits, and make it look like animals? I'm calling dibs on a red fox!" she said, rushing down the stairs, grabbing her helmet and paint kit.

"Why?" he said lazily, almost falling off the couch.

"If the either side found out about our existence…"

"Which they won't…" he said, closing his eyes again

"... We'd have a light set of almost unbreakable armor! We'll be free to sabotage and assist as much as we wanted!" she sighed loudly, pausing as she sketched the face of a fox on her helmet.

"Hmmmm, you'd have to be called Vixen then. Hey, did you get the files on the 'god in flesh'?"

"... If that happens, Pandi'll know it's me," Alex sighed, before grabbing her bag, tossing it at Prymo, "**Yellow** flash drive."

"Why must you have so many different flash drives, Alexandra?"

"To stay organized," she said, crossing her legs and grabbing the insta-paint and painting the fox face on her helmet. They both heard the compact alarm go off in the kitchen and they dropped everything to be the first to see what was the buzz.

"_Oh not again!_" Fowler moaned, and a dying engine could be heard in the background.

"Aww man, I forgot that was today!" she groaned as Prymo ran to grab his helmet. He paused as she sat down in the chair, clutching her face in her hands.

"Um… Are you coming?"

"No, we'll get caught… Or we'll miss everything… Besides, I wasn't planning on sabotaging this episode." Alex said, not shifting her position.

"I thought you said you were…"

"I want _nothing_ to do with the spider…" she said, sitting up straight, "Unless you remember who we met first when we got to this dimension?"

"It's called a timeline… And _no_ because I was busy being knocked out," he said, scowling.

"Well if you ha- What was that?" Alex heard what sounded like a helicopter landing on the helipad. _Please don't let it be the spider! I know she scanned that heli!_

* * *

"_Sir, the house had a helipad on the roof. Someone interesting lives here, so that means the powersurge must be something bigg- GAH! MONSTER!"_

Silas frowned, "Monster? What are you talking about, there's nothing there!"

He hoped it had nothing to do with the robots MECH had been tracking.

"_Ckzzzz- Silas, I'm hunting you… I don't know how you found me, but now that you have, it gives me, Super Spy Vixen, full reign to hunt you down, and destroy your little organization… Have a nice day."_

* * *

Alex crushed the comm, smirking under her new mask.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side, A- I mean Super Spy Vixen…"

"You're never going to let me live that down, are you?" Alex turned to Prymo.

"Never in a million years," he said back.

"Lucky for us that my mom owns the tech that sent us here, huh? Or else we'd never have got this far."

"How is your mom that smart?"

"She's told me she's had thousands of years of experience, but I'm pretty sure she's joking."

"... Oh..." Prymo stood there for a moment then looked at the helicopter, "Wanna paint Silas's 'copter pink with rainbow sparkles?"

"... You are weird... Sure."


End file.
